


one big shit storm

by Sibella1213



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibella1213/pseuds/Sibella1213
Summary: Everyone knows that after the universal convergance things were a shit storm and no one knew how to handle it. Well this little story takes place 20 years after when i met Sans, papyrus, red, fell, blue and stretch.I woke up one day and things just felt off but thats not including the fact that monsters are now here. The ones that puzzle me the most are the two i offered to let stay in my home Sans and papyrus, lets not get into that. I should introduce myself as well... I am Sibella one of the few humans who stays near mt Ebott evry since monsters arrived on the surface. Now 20 years or so there was some universal convergance and it was a shit show and i somehow managed to get 6 skeletons in my house, dont ask they were all just here one day





	1. Prologue

_"SANS I TOLD YOU TO PICK UP YOUR SOCKS!!!"_ I peel an eye open as i hear Papyrus yell at sans from my room. Slowly getting out of bed as i hear them banter about the sock pile i smell tacos being made and hear the fell brothers grumble in the hall. I pull on a shirt and stretch then grab my shorts and join the fell brothers quietly. "Oh hey Sibella your awake" Red says while glancing at fell and flashing his teeth. "Who wouldnt wake after hearing Papyrus yell at Sans? What time is it?" I say while yawning and trying to calm my hair while we decend the stairs. "COULD YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN ITS 5 AM FOR GOD SAKES SOME OF US REQUIRE SLEEP!!!" Fell yells and i grumble as he glares back at me. I make my way towards Sans's sock pile and then pick it up and drop it on him while pointing towards the laundry. "Heh guess i should do this huh kid?" I grumble at him and go to check on Blue to make sure my kitchens ok and walk right into stretch. "Gah! Really must you stand just around the corner?!" I say irritatedly as he chuckles and shrugs while watching his brother zoom around the kitchen. I must say Blue has always reminded me of a child with his boundless energy and sunny attitude unless hes scolding Stretch. I watched for a little longer then went and sat on the couch and spawled across it yawning as i watched Mtt. "Human why must you take up the whole couch when there are others here, your as lazy as my useless brother." Fell says annoyed i know he doesnt mean it because hes just grumpy at being awake so early on his days off. "Aww poor fell doesnt have anywhere to sit should i more for the grumpy muff.. Gah!!" I yelp as he picks me up with his magic and moves me so im pinned under his legs while he sits down. I start squirming and then heave his legs off. "i thought we agreed no magic?" I pout while he grins. The days go by fast with these 6 here and i dont mind it at all i just hope we never go separate ways because i will miss these boys. Im not to sure im proud of this but ive been on dates with all the sans's and im curious about the Papy's because each brother spoke so admiringly of their younger sibling. Today was quiet which doesnt happen often anymore, but when it does i take a day for myself and lounge around in a shirt and panties because i can. I wander downstairs to find food while humming one of my favorite songs and not really paying to much attention to anything. "Well i think i should stay home more often instead of going to Grillby and Muffets bar." Stretch says softly from the hall. "OH MY GOD WHY DONT YOU MAKE NOISE YOU CREEP!!!" I yell as i bolt back to my room and lock my door to embaressed to do much else, when i hear a chuckle from behind me. "Dont be shy ive seen the way you look at us your curious and i get that because i am to" I turn around baffled about how Stretch could even be in my room because he was just downstairs in the hall. "Umm.. w..wait what why how you were just downstairs how are you up here?" I stammer and watch with my back pressed to the door as he slinks towards me. "WEEDBAG I KNOW YOUR HERE!! YOUR NOT SKIPPING ANOTHER DAY OF WORK NOW GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Fell yells as my front door slams open and for once i am so happy to hear that voice yelling at someone. Theres a small pop and whoosh of air as i turn back to look at Stretch but he isnt there, and all i can think is great he teleports just like Sans does. I slide down to the floor as i hear Fell stomp up the stairs and down the hall to Stretches room. "Get your ass to work you lazy shit your already 30 minutes late!" Fell growls out while Stretch just laughs at him and ambles down the hall slowing down just outside my door. "Hey Fell better check on the human she seems off today." He snickers and walks off. I hear the door shut and hear fell grumbling down the hall about how he has to look after the lazy idiot. I jump in surprise as my Fell trys to open my door only to have it stopped by me being behind it. "Human what are you doing why arent you awake and doing something why are you hiding behind the door?" He grumbles at me while waiting for me to answer. "J... Just a second" i stammer as i pull on a pair of pants and a sweater then open my door timidly as he just stares at me.


	2. When things went south.

"Human?" Fell scrutinized me and then checked me with his magic. "Why are you so flustered there is nothing i could sense wrong so why are you acting like you should be sick?"

I looked at the floor and wrung my hands together. "Its nothing i was just out for a run." I smiled up at him and hoped he would let the subject go. "HUMAN I AM HOME WITH INGREDIENTS FOR SPAGHETTI!!!" My door slammed open and i flinched a little knowing there would be a dent. I sighed softly and shook my head as Fell groaned and went to yell at Papyrus about slamming doors and yelling when entering the house. I smiled a little and then peaked out of the door to make sure stretch wasn't anywhere near me. I heard Papyrus and Fell arguing as I bolted down the stairs to hide by them in the kitchen but just as I rounded the corner I slammed into stretch again. "Oomph ouch running into solid bone hurts" I mutter under my breath then look under at the smug smile that stretch has on his face. "Hehe hey watch where your going." Stretch grins as he backs me against the wall and pins me by wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me to him. He leans down and whispers something in the crook of my neck and i panic a little. Fell rounds the corner and sees us and all i can do is mouth "help me". Suddenly Stretch is ripped off of me and slammed into the floor while Fell tells Papyrus to take Stretch to work as he carries me upstairs. "That insufferable piece of shit i should dust him right now he knows better than that." I listen to Fells voice as he angrily rants about Stretch while i try to calm my nerves and stop shaking. If Stretch had chosen to he could have teleported us away and im scared to think of what might have happend had he done that, Fell is pacing and i fear he may wear a hole in my floor if he keeps it up. "F..Fell?" I manage to sqeak out his name and suddenly hes kneeling infront of me eyelights full of concern as he looks me over. "What is it human?" I feel him scan me and all i can do is try not to cry while he makes sure im ok. I sit on my bed and gulp as i explain what had happend before he arrived home to get Stretch and what had happend when he ripped him away from me downstairs. Fell sits and i can feel him get madder and madder and all i do is shy away and think that maybe i shouldnt have been so open with my interest in these three. "Human i will speak with him about this incident and set some ground rules, but do not find yourself alone with him again understand?" I nod as he wraps me in a blanket and leaves the room. I take a breath and wrap my blanket closer then go to my desk and dig out my journal then write down the events that had transpired today. After i finish i call sans to put up some wards around my room for me so that no monster may teleport in without my consent. "Heya kid whats with the wards?" Sans asks softly as he sets them and binds them with my magic and shows me how to alter them. I kinda smile and hug him and tell him that i would just like some privacy and to avoid being scared out of my mind incase he or Red decided to show up uninvited. Sans laughed but i knew he suspected something else but he was to carefree to probe. "Thank you Sans its appreciated." I smile softly, Sans is a good guy i wish we had worked but our personalities worked best for friends not a realtionship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this isnt going how i had it planned in my head but hey i'll get it figured sorry i havent updated in so long life has been hectic. Please leave a comment if you enjoy i could always use the feedback and help with things. As always enjoy the shennanagins and angst thats sure to come up

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the start im hoping to update every day i have a tumblr its called Scribblesund Drabbles feel free to follow so long as 18 and up there will be more there and some art so enjoy


End file.
